Ferocity
by pimpin-ett.fer-yuu
Summary: Edward swung the door open before they could even knock. My curiosity got the best of me and I cautiously leaned around Edward. I caught sight of the two vampires standing in my doorway. The snarl that ripped up my throat was deafening.
1. Unforeseen

**so I've been having juss this urge to write this storyy(: summaries are not my thing :\ hope you like it(: review of course :D Bella's point of view for the most part, I'll see if I want to change it around later.**

**Ferocity**

My arms were wrapped tightly around my daughter's sleeping body, my hand held her hand to my neck watching her dream peacefully; the colors swirling around each other in mesmerizing patterns.

A couple of weeks had passed since the Volturi's recent "visit". As time moved on, the house settled into its usually calm façade. Nessie finally seemed to be out of the reach of the oncoming danger that seemed it would not sleep until it plucked her away from my life forever.

I wouldn't let that happen.

My arms tightened involuntarily, as if they were in agreement with my thoughts.

The house was quiet, except for the conversation coming from upstairs, and the light snoring coming from the back of Jacobs' throat on the white couch.

Edward was out hunting with Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. Jasper and Alice were upstairs murmuring quietly to themselves. I would be out hunting with them, had Nessie not been sleeping.

The day was coming to a close, the clouds had moved out of the skies way - a first in quite a while – and the sky was a dazzling show of bright pinks and oranges, the faint blue coming in from the east. I sighed quietly. The day was coming to a close for all _humans_. For me, it wasn't even close. I smiled deviously to myself, with the sudden want twisting in my stomach, congruent with my impatient wait for Edwards return.

One low chuckle came from upstairs, then a whisper so low, even my ears couldn't pick up what it was, followed by a trilling giggle.

Jasper had picked up on my sudden mood change.

My head turned to the left instinctively when a change in noise arose. Esme was the first out, twisting into a delicate summersault over the river. Carlisle right behind her, jumping lightly over the clear waters. Emmett came out with Rosalie on his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his neck giggling. Edward came out right behind them in his stunning form. He smiled beautifully once he saw me. I rolled my eyes.

Heacted like _he_ was the lucky one. His leap was fluid and exact as his feet touched the grass. Perfect. No, not even that. He was the absolute, uttermost form of perfection. Possibly even more. And he was _mine_.

I couldn't help the gloating smile that fabricated on my face.

Esme smiled at me as she walked in; her hand in Carlisle's. Rosalie ducked her head down under the doorframe as Emmett walked in with ease, his euphoria radiating off him, as always.

Then Edward came in. I smiled from ear to ear. Jacob was awake now and I settled Nessie into his now waiting arms. Edwards arms were around me in an instant and I couldn't help but feeling sensuous as I pressed my body against his. His lips were on my throat and he chuckled as he registered my obvious yearning. His soft lips pressed to mine gently, my arms tight on his neck.

_Too perfect_, I thought to myself.

And then, too soon, he pushed me away gently, but keeping his hand on my waist. I understood. This definitely _wasn't_ the time and place. I smiled up at him, tracing my finger on his lips. There would be more time later.

Alice danced down the stairs, Jasper right behind her. Emmett snorted lightly before nudging Rose lightly in the arm.

"They _need _to be shown how it's done," He whispered into her ear, but loud enough for _me_ to hear. I couldn't help but snarl at him, while Edward only smiled.

Alice was frowning at Jacob.

"Your whole pack has erased all of tomorrow for me!" She growled. Jacob only shrugged lightly, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby in his arms.

"What can I say? They need to be here. You might be taking it easy with the Volturi but we're not taking any chances."

Another growl from Alice. "They're _not_ coming back!"

"It's just a precaution…" I wonder if anyone else noticed how he glanced down at Nessie. Jasper was uneasy by her side, almost slipping into a half crouch. He wasn't one to keep calm when Alice's temper was starting to flare.

Edward patted his pixie sister's arm. "It's alright Alice. I doubt the Volturi are planning anything so soon." Alice glared at her brother in frustration.

"It makes me feel vulnerable… I can't _see_." Emmett scoffed behind us.

"Do you really doubt us that much?" Of course he would be up for any challenge, even if it lacked the advantage of Alice's visions. Alice gave a quiet _hmph_.

"So be it. Jasper, let's hunt," Jasper nodded once and followed her small body out the back door.

Carlisle and Esme went upstairs, while I took Nessie from Jacobs's arms. She had grown more, not even looking so much as a toddler anymore. Her beautiful perfection astounded me every day, while her childlike features faded further, showing more of my human features, though she looked most like Edward while she was sleeping.

Edward sat next to me, his arm tight on my waist.

"Do you think we should take her home?" He whispered. I got up in a swift motion, Edward right next to me.

"Guess I'll be heading home too." Jacob yawned, stretching out his back. He smiled once at me and kissed Nessie on her forehead before taking off at a dead sprint out the front door. Edward took me by my free hand, my other arm cradling Nessie.

We ran quickly, but Nessie was never shaken. Edward pushed the door open to our cottage in a swift motion. Nessie was settled into her bed, and Edward and I walked to our room silently, though our intentions were the same.

He stroked my eyelid with his finger.

"Your eyes are changing… Almost gold." He murmured. I quivered under his touch.

"Almost." I breathed. It was true, just a few more weeks and I'd be able to lose the contacts. There was still an orange tint to the gold, to unnatural.

"Very beautiful," He breathed. He was playing it cool, though his voice was taking a husky turn. "You're tame in some ways, while uncontrollable in others…" He spoke into my ear in a seductive velvet tone.

That cut it. With a growl, I pulled his mouth to mine, and within seconds we were on the floor, our clothes already laying in pieces on the ground next to us.

--

The morning sun soon brought us back to reality, his lips parting from mine. We never really kept track of time, but it had to be around eight. Nessie would be awake soon. He seemed to notice my hesitation and pulled back farther to get a better look at me, smiling at me all the while. My first guess was that my expression had to be one that was extremely satisfied but not yet fulfilled. But then again, I would never be content with just one night of Edward.

I sighed and got up to my feet, pulling him with me.

"Alice has been a little tense lately. Is something bothering her?" I asked as I dressed into jeans and a light blue button-up shirt. He was already changed into his khaki shorts and white t-shirt.

"She's been having glimpses… She's frustrated because there's no indicated time, and she has no idea what it will bring, or who will even be involved. These glimpses come to her, without her even looking for them. She thinks they mean something. And, well, you know Alice."

"What do you think?" I asked him, a worried expression staining my face. He smiled and smoothed the crease between my eyebrows with his fingers.

"I've seen them too, but they're almost blank. She thinks that her visions are faltering. It doesn't seem too drastic. I doubt it's anything we should worry about at the moment." He explained taking my hand. I nodded.

It seemed a very logical thing to be worried about. Alice's visions were a very practical but necessary part in our life that we had gotten accustomed to. Powers were something, reliable and also at times, incredibly necessary. To the vampires who had them anyways. My shield, at the time, had seemed completely useless, but when it came hand-to-hand, it was what had saved us all when the Volturi had come to ensure our utter demise. I shuddered delicately at the thought, marveling at how close to death we had come.

I gently lifted Renesmee from her bed, careful not to wake her. It was usually a good thing to have Nessie back at the house; she usually woke up hungry, whether she had to deal with donated blood or animal blood.

We ran slower than usual; there really was no need to be in a rush anymore.

The living room was empty when we walked in, all except the sound of Jacob in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. Carlisle walked down the stairs, a large book in his hand.

"Good morning Edward, Bella." He smiled at us.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, settling Nessie down on the couch, her bronze curls strewn all over her perfect, dreaming face.

"Emmett is in the garage with Rosalie, working on his Jeep." Carlisle answered, walking to sit next to Nessie. A sharp growl came from upstairs and Edward sighed. Alice was having more glimpses I assumed. Jacob walked out of the kitchen with a ham and cheese hot pocket in his right hand. He smiled when he saw Nessie, curled up, sleeping.

"Hey Bells." He greeted. I smiled. Although I was still a little bit against the whole Jake-imprinting-on-my-daughter thing, my resentment was a bit contemplated by the extra safety Nessie would now have. Vampires _and_ werewolves.

"Morning Jake." I answered with a smile. He sighed and walked around to the back of the couch to be behind Nessie.

"How long has she been sleeping?" I giggled. Jacob always wanted every single detail about my daughter's life. He found it vitally interesting and important. But since Nessie _was_ the object of his imprinting, I couldn't blame him.

"Since last night when you watched her fall asleep." I smiled at him again. My relationship with Jacob had become even stronger after the Volturi incident. He smiled back at me and I could tell we were on the same page. I looked up at Edward and my first reaction was bewilderment.

His perfect face was twisted into a strange expression of confusion. How odd. This didn't seem like a time for confusion. Then again, he was a mind reader.

Then, four earsplitting howls broke through both mine and Edwards silent but perplexed appearances. Jacob walked slowly to the door, his eyebrow cocked, his hands shaking. He turned to look back at Edward.

"Do you know what's going on Edward?" He asked. Again, Jacob using Edwards name without bitterness took me off guard.

"Just the sound of approach…" Edward answered, his gaze off as he listened to the wolves' thoughts.

"How many?" Jacob growled, now hovering over Nessie's sleeping body in a defensive position. I was still confused. I hadn't had time to process this yet.

So someone -or something- was coming. Edward hadn't said if they were vampire or human or werewolf. Or any other type of mythological creature. Obviously it wasn't human… The werewolves wouldn't have set off an alarm if it _was_ human.

"Two…" He answered after a few seconds of silence.

My breathing hitched. Edward also hadn't said if they were friendly… Or dangerous.

"What are they?" Jacob snarled. Edward answered immediately.

"Vampires. The wolves aren't close enough to resolve if they're familiar or not. Jacob, tell them to calm down. It might be someone we know." Jacob growled, before another shudder shook his whole massive frame.

"_I'm_ not going _anywhere_!" He all but shrieked. Edward began to protest before Seth's tan body slipped out of the brush in quite a hurry it seemed. He whined unsteadily, obviously wanting Jacobs's attention. Jacob walked to the door in a quick pace.

"Tell them to take it slow. We don't know who it is." He instructed Seth. Seth nodded his big head before letting out a huff and running back into the trees.

I took Edwards hand looking up at his face while he read at what was happening. Jacobs's eyes scanned the windows, and every now and then his hands would twitch toward Nessie like he wanted to grab her and make a run for it.

A few seconds passed and Edward let out a fierce growl.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" I asked panicked. Jacob let out a growl that echoed Edwards.

Emmett and Alice were the only one's in the room with us now. Emmett was waiting by the windows, his lips pressed into a hard line like he wanted to smile.

Stupid Emmett. Of course he would want this, he _loved_ all challenges. I scowled at him without thinking.

Alice was glaring at Jacob with an _I told you so_ expression. I randomly wondered why the rest of the family wasn't here. Were they not aware of the obvious danger? Were they taking up a defensive position? Were they waiting outside already to fight off whoever had come?

Edward pulled me around him so the he was standing in front of me, his hand tight on mine, his expression fierce and brutal.

I heard two sets of feet running towards us at an incredible speed. Probably fleeing from the wolves. But they were headed in _this_ direction. Eight more quick steps up the stairs, and four more across the porch.

Edward swung the door open before they could even knock.

My curiosity got the best of me and I cautiously leaned around Edward. I caught sight of the two vampires standing in my doorway.

The snarl that ripped up my throat was deafening.

**Okie(: so that's the first chapter :D I hope you like it so far, tell me what's wrong with the story and if there is anything that I need to improve on. Also, tell me if you like the story or if you hate it, etc :D and I'd love to hear your guesses on who you think the two vampires are(: I think it's pretty obvious myself :D**

**[IMPORTANT!]**

**.. and I seriously hate to do this, but ive decided that im not going to continue the story until I start to get reviews. Cause I wanna know what you guys think. ): soo.. im not gonna continue the story until I get at least [3] reviews for this chapter.. ahh, im such a bad person. :\**


	2. Explanation

**Ahhh(: so here comes chap. 2 :D enjoy I hope (:**

**--**

My lips pulled back automatically, my teeth bared.

This… _Scum_ actually had the nerve to show up at _my_ door? A growl rumbled up my throat sounding like thunder. I crouched; prepared to strike the instant they moved any closer to my baby.

Their eyes were nervous, the milky burgundy color flitting back and forth around the room, at me, at Edward, at my sleeping Nessie, and at Jacob who was snarling continuously.

Emmett was crouched down as well, taking defensive position in front of Nessie.

My shield flew out and wrapped itself around Edward and my family standing behind me; their growls echoing my own.

Both were very short like Alice

His dark brown hair and her pale brown hair trimmed short. The prized members of the Volturi. The aces, as they were called.

Jane and Alec stood at my door.

Her teeth were slightly bared as she reacted to my sudden hostility. What was she expecting? That I would smile and welcome her inside for a lovely chat?

Alec's look was more nervous. His dangerously potent mist swirled around his feet, probably involuntary. He knew it wouldn't do any good with me. Jane seemed to be trying to control herself.

Edward was the first to speak.

"Carlisle." He growled in a low voice, never taking his eyes off the dangerous twins. Carlisle walked forward in hesitant movements, he glanced at me once and I nodded, reassuring him.

I wouldn't let my guard down. Carlisle put his hands up in front of him, a peaceful gesture. Alec nodded, while Jane only scowled at his hesitant, but otherwise friendly welcoming.

"Did Aro send you? What brings you here? I thought we were past this. We proved it; Renesmee will not be a danger to the vampire world." Carlisle pressed.

"Aro did not send us. No one did." Alec spoke in his bell-like voice. My shield jerked around impatiently.  
_Get to the point then!_ I growled to myself.

"So to speak, they've _been let go_, I suppose you could put it." Edward continued for him in a flat voice. My eyes widened.

Alec and Jane had been… Fired? The Volturi could _fire_ its members?

Little Jane let out a small hiss. She didn't like the idea of it either apparently.

"Fired?" I asked quietly. He shook his head slowly. He might have been angrier than I was.

"Not exactly fired… More like, dismissed." He explained; his eyes still furious on their angelic faces. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"If you mean no harm… You may come inside." He made no attempt to hide the warning in his tone. Alec held his hand up as if in agreement, his other arm wrapped around Jane, as if to reassure her. I couldn't help but notice the glance that Carlisle stole at Edward.

He nodded before Carlisle sighed.

More reassurance.

I let my shield waver. If Edward felt it was safe then there was no need. I was cautious though. Ready to save my family if anything went wrong.

Carlisle gestured to the couch, an offer for them to sit. Alec sat simply while Jane stared at him in disbelief. His lips pressed together, as if trying to contemplate her wariness. She sat nervously, sitting as still as possible.

"Caius no longer felt any need for some of us. Although Aro strongly disagreed, Caius wouldn't be moved. He feels the need to search for vampires with different gifts. We were free to go wherever we pleased; some went to other covens as we have chosen… They"-he seemed to have some difficulty describing the Volturi as _they_-"have already found some new vampires to join them. Caius kept Chelsea; I'm sure, to have the vampires join." Alec stated in a grave tone.

But why _us_?

Carlisle's lips were pursed together in thought.

"Is there something you want from _us_ though Alec?" He asked kindly. Alec shook his head.

"We only wish to stay here… We _are_ willing to change ways." Alec explained quietly before pointing to his eyes. Carlisle's gaze was off as he thought this through. I clutched at Edwards hand.  
He couldn't _really_ be thinking about this could he? The same people that had tried to kill my baby, my family, _me_. And Carlisle was _thinking_ about it?

Edward sighed quietly as he read Carlisle's thoughts and threw a quick glance at Alice who nodded once in acknowledgement.

Probably checking the future for any danger the unexpected visitors might bring upon us.

Alice's eyes went blank as she searched through the future. Her sight returned and she turned to Edward who only nodded once.

"_If _you can commit to this family… Then I welcome you into the Cullen's."

Jacob's expression was an exact replica of my own.

Horror, shock, disbelief.

Edward looked disappointed, but otherwise calm. Alice was, once again, glaring at Jacob. There was no way Jane and Alec coming here could have been avoided anyways.

Emmett was smiling. Of course.

Edward answered a silent question.

"It's safe." He murmured. Jacob huffed before walking to the door in long strides. Probably going to tell the pack, I was sure. He threw a fleeting-look at Nessie before glaring murderously at Alec and Jane. He walked out after that. I could already hear the heavy, pumping hearts somewhere in the trees.

The tension in the room was only growing with the silence. Alice straightened out of her crouch.

"You say the Volturi are searching for different kinds of gifts? What kind? It's all ineffective with Bella anyways." She stated in her trilling bell voice. Jane spoke for the first time in her bubbly voice.

"Now that Bella,"-one glare at me-"has joined your coven, most of our powers are useless. Caius is seeking out gifts that are physical rather than mental, and gifts that will affect them rather than whomever they are disputing with." She shrugged nonchalantly. She must not have much faith in the Volturi. It _seemed_ like a fairly good plan.

"And they've already found vampires?" Carlisle asked. He sounded interested.

"Nothing that they didn't have before. They do have _one_ new vampire; her skill can be quite useful." Alec continued.

"Her name is Morgan. She can influence reflexes. She can make a vampire, human -you get the idea- reflexes weak or strong. Now, usually, the Volturi would have used that skill against the ones that were battling them. But now, since you have your Bella, Aro is looking for talent that will affect them. With Morgan, she can make the Volturi stronger, quicker, more agile. She's the Volturi's Bella." Jane shrugged.

I couldn't help but be flattered. The Volturi were searching for talent that resembled _my_ gift in a way. I spoke this time.

"How did they find her?" I asked.

"She was a nomad. Chelsea and Heidi found her. And with Chelsea being there, she really didn't have a choice." Alec said, turning to look at me now.

Nessie stretched from the couch and in an instant Rosalie was hovering over her. Nessie blinked twice and reached for Rosalie's cheek.

"They're staying with us now." Rosalie murmured. Nessie pouted -she looked adorable when she did that- and pressed her fingers harder into Rosalie's cheek.

"I don't know. Don't worry, it's safe." She reassured her.

Jane was staring at Nessie with some look the resembled awe.

"Unbelievable. Caius assembled all of the Volturi for this?" She murmured, delicately pointing to Nessie.

"You know that was just his excuse." Alec muttered.

So Eleazar _was_ right. To destroy and acquire like Edward had said. Then something clicked.

"Why are the Volturi looking for new talents? With you and Alec, you still could have defeated anyone." Jane looked up, with tired eyes. She must still have some antagonistic feelings toward me.

"Not _everyone_." Esme let out a tiny gasp.

"They're planning on attacking _again_?" She asked in a timid voice. Alec sighed; he probably knew all these questions would be part of moving in with us.

"Yes. But separately. Caius doesn't want to have another chance of all of you gathering up again." Alec said.

Alice let out a loud groan. Yes; she was going to have to keep watch of all of the covens that had stood with us in our time of need. Amun's and Zafrina's would probably be on of the first to be attacked.

Would that mean visits to South America, Egypt, Ireland, everywhere else?

"Do you know when?" Edward asked, his topaz eyes hard.

"They didn't say." Jane whispered.

"We'll have to be ready then." Jasper nodded, speaking for the first time.

I suddenly felt tired. Danger would not stop. It was out to get us. To steal my happiness. I wasn't taken by surprise so much. Just angry now. Except this time, there was no avoiding it. There _would_ be a fight. How many of us would die? Would I send Renesmee off with Jacob again? Demetri would _have_ to die to ensure my daughters life.

And my morning had started so normally. What had turned on this epic turn of events?

"Would you help us…?" Emmett asked, walking around the couch to face Jane and Alec.  
They froze. This was the question they were hoping could be avoided.

"Emmett… Now is not the best time to be asking that." Carlisle corrected quietly.

"Well maybe we don't have much time… If they help us, none of us have to die." Emmett explained. He was making sense though. I wouldn't have to send Nessie with Jacob, and life would continue. But Carlisle was not one for having murder on his hands if there were anyway to avoid it.

"Alice will be checking. We'll be ready." Edward replied.

Yes; we would be ready.

--

**so that's chapter two :D hope you liked it, tell me what you think pimps(:**

**[IMPORTANT!]**

**.. and I seriously hate to do this, but ive decided that im not going to continue the story until I start to get reviews. Cause I wanna know what you guys think. ): soo.. im not gonna continue the story until I get at least [3] reviews for this chapter.. ahh, im such a bad person. :\**


	3. Talent

**Mmkay.. so this is the 3****rd**** chapter pimps(: ah. Just read and review 'Kay? hope you like it.**

--

I couldn't help but be baffled as I hugged Nessie to my chest, watching everyone flutter around the house, letting the newcomers settle. Jane was still _incredibly_ uncomfortable, just trailing behind Alec - he was getting accustomed to the house and all its residents in a very civilized manner - who was following Carlisle around; probably giving him the grand tour.

Nessie pressed her palm to my neck. She was still distraught about Jane and Alec's now permanent stay. I just didn't find it possible. They treated the subject as if they were switching to a diet. Dull and arid.

Carlisle smiled warmly at Alec, who walked up the stairs with Jane not an inch behind him. Rosalie let out a low hiss.

"Carlisle," She growled. "This is unreasonable. Where do you even get the _audacity-_" He immediately raised one hand, stopping her protest.

"Rosalie, this is their choice." He spoke to the whole family now. "I want no more allegations against them. Had it not been for them, our family would have faced certain doom." I sighed. I _had_ to be thankful for that. Jane and Alec's arrival is what had saved us from an oncoming slaughter. Well, not entirely saved us, but it certainly made us aware.

"Will we travel?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"I believe so. Alice will stay here with Bella and Edward. Jasper, of course you're free to stay with Alice if you prefer." Jasper gave a sharp nod.

"And them?" Rosalie snapped, jerking her chin towards the ceiling. Carlisle let out a deep breath.

"I think it would be best if they stayed here as well." Carlisle spoke in a flavorless tone. I wriggled into the couch, suddenly tense. I was not at all comfortable with the idea of my family separated. Yes; Alice, Jasper, Jane, and Alec would be here. But that left only Carlisle with Esme and Rosalie with Emmett. If the Volturi planned an attack in advance? Aiming particularly for Amun and Zafrina's coven. Also, Jane and Alec might not even stand by us in any future carnage.

Alice's eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to read the future. Growls and hisses escaped from between her lips in short bursts. It was the flashes most likely. Strange, it was not normal for visions to falter. This time, Edward looked concerned as well. Obviously, Alice's glimpses had been Jane and Alec's arrival. As if something was weakening them…

I was on to something, but nothing made sense. None of it was connecting. Almost like a missing page…

"I can't see…" She sighed shaking her head. Edward patted her shoulder in a soothing manner. Alice shrugged out from under his hand with a frown.

"It's alright Alice. Everything will work-"

"Edward, if something happens, it'll be my fault!" Alice exploded. "I won't be able to watch Zafrina and Amun! I won't be able to watch Siobhan and Tanya! Everyone is vulnerable Edward!" Edward pursed his lips in speculation, watching his tiny sister with concern, then turning toward Carlisle. Alec and Jane walked down the stairs; Alice's tantrum must have peaked their interest.

"Carlisle… Should we gather them in advance…?" He asked in a small voice. Carlisle began pacing, his hands folded behind his back.

"Aro and Caius never gave an estimated time Alec?" Carlisle asked. Alec shook his head.

"No Carlisle, I'm sorry. I'm sure Aro would have guessed that someone was going to run to your family." Alec breathed. "He's letting out information, but only so much," Jane continued for him. "And I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they find that special talent they actually need…" She whispered.

She was making sense. Caius was searching all over the globe for a gift perfect for this situation. Wasn't Morgan enough? She seemed completely dangerous, she could add hundreds of years of experience to their already perfect battling skills. And the Volturi needed more… Surely, Morgan wouldn't be potent enough to bring our side to a halt. But she would be an incredible help, that was true.

"It's now or never Carlisle." Emmett said positively. "Maybe we can get more help for us too…"

"We'd be complete strangers to them Emmett. I doubt they would accept death to help us…" Esme said in a loving voice.

"Leave it to me and Rose." He reassured. Rosalie nodded.

"We could leave soon if you'd like Carlisle," Rosalie asked. "A couple days maybe… The Volturi shouldn't be planning anything so soon. If they do know that we are aware of what they're planning, they're probably taking everything slow." Carlisle smiled and squeezed Rosalie's hand.

"If you prefer. It would be a great help. Wherever you plan on going, see if you can get Amun or Zafrina forewarned." Carlisle continued.

"We should get to planning. Edward, when Jacob gets back, tell him everything. I feel the pack should get a good grip on what's coming."

"Of course." Edward nodded.

"We'll tell Zafrina." Emmett concluded. "And we'll be on the lookout for nomads. Is there anyone else you would want us to bring back?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, actually." Carlisle continued his conversation with Rosalie and Emmett. I watched Alice's growing tension.

Edward was frowning.

"How strange… The wolves aren't even here… Renesmee never caused this much of a problem with your visions." Edward pointed out. Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's tiny waist.

"It's just temporary. Her visions act up sometimes. Everything will be fine." Jasper whispered while a feeling of peace stole over. Alice's eyes fluttered open and her face showed nothing but anguish and anxiety.

"No… Something's wrong." She responded, staring at the ground.

"Can talents weaken over time?" I asked. I suddenly feared for my all-impenetrable shield. What _if_ it weakened?

"They shouldn't. My gift is still the same. Jaspers talent is the same; it's not supposed to change."

It clicked after that. It made sense. Alice's gift wasn't weakening. Something _else_ was doing it. A vampire with an incredible gift perhaps? Morgan's reflex gift shouldn't be able to stop Alice's vision… Someone didn't want Alice to see into the future. Obviously the Volturi.

"Edward… Alice's visions aren't _faltering_… Something is _causing_ it." I explained looking up at him.

"_Of course_!" Edward gasped. Renesmee watched us all, her eyes wide, intensely interested in our findings. She pressed her tiny hand to my cheek.

Aro and Caius in their black cloaks.

"Yes." I whispered to her.

"A new gift for the Volturi, I assume?" Jasper concluded. Edward sat down; his look resembled one of complete shock.

"Most likely. Someone is clouding Alice's visions. Almost like a shadow. I wonder…" Edward gave me a brief look. I nodded. I knew what he was thinking. I wrapped my shield around tiny Alice. Her eyes went blank immediately; a smile creeping onto her face. After a few minutes her sight returned.

"Hah!" She spat.

"Yes!" Edward chimed next to her in a victorious tone. Obviously Alice's visions _were_ being "clouded".

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked excited.

"They haven't decided when they're coming. All they know is that it's soon. It would be safer to get all the vampires here as soon as possible."

"We'll get to it." Rose nodded. I sighed. Once again, my shield had saved the day. I couldn't help but gloat on the inside.  
Alice's cheery mood picked up instantly.

"What are you packing Rose?" She asked in an optimistic tone. She followed Rosalie upstairs to plan her _spectacular_ wardrobe.

"Fascinating!" Edward murmured. "An incredibly powerful gift. Able to restrain gifts from an enormous distance it seems." Jane joined in the conversation.

"I wonder who it is. The only vampire they recently had acquired was Morgan. I'm sure Demetri's tracking. Of course, even with Demetri, it's difficult guessing what types of gifts are out there." She added. Alec had a big frown on his face. He walked up the stairs with a sorrowful expression. Jane looked after him confused before excusing herself and following him up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered. Edward sighed, looking up to where they departed.

"Alec was not expecting the Volturi to come up with these vampires so soon… He still hasn't made his choice whether to join us in battle. He's very much on the fence about it, he feels still very connected to them. But they no longer had any use for his talent." Edward murmured. Carlisle seemed more intrigued about the idea of a vampire who had the ability to cloud gifts.

"Amazing that such a gift exists… It actually resembles something very close to Bella's talent… Definitely something to speculate. There could possibly be even _more_ powerful gifts." Carlisle murmured, completely fascinated with the topic.

I smiled. What Carlisle did could be classified as supernatural, I would think. Carlisle's compassion-motivated self-control was something extremely incredible, practically crossing the lines into "superpower".

"Aro and Caius are being very careful on what they're deciding. They don't want to make early decisions. My guess is that every decision is going to be last minute. Alice is right; we should gather all the covens as soon as possible." Edward prompted.

"Zafrina and Amun first of course, then we shall gather the others. Aro is not exactly quite interested in any other vampires."

"Do you think Aro planned for us to figure what would bring back Alice's visions? Do you think he knows?" I asked Edward.

"Most likely. It wouldn't have taken very long for us to have figured it out, and since you have pointed it out so early, we are at an _extreme_ advantage." Edward said with almost a gloating tone.

I smiled back at him. The love of my life was complimenting me _again_ on my shield. I sighed, extreme satisfaction building up in the pit of my belly from recognizing how powerful I _really_ was.

Rosalie walked down the stairs with Alice.

"Carlisle, we're ready. Should we buy plane tickets, or we'll run it?" She asked.

"Planes would be faster." Carlisle replied walking over to the computer, gesturing for Rose to follow. First class most likely… With the leather seats…

Not that I really _envied_ them. They would be served food; that contemplated my jealousy a bit.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured. I smiled at him.

"A little numb." I shrugged. You think I would've gotten used to all of this. Déjà vu again; the Volturi coming to kill us, but this time, because they were tired of competition. Also, it was inevitable. There would be a fight… How many of us would be slaughtered? I shuddered mentally in Edwards arms cringing at the picture or my family burning in a mass fire, with the billowing purple smoke crawling up towards the sky…

"Well you definitely have made this _easier_ for us," Edward said freeing me of an oncoming panic attack. "It will almost be _too_ easy." He smiled. I turned around in his arms to face him.

"How will Alec and Jane cope with the hunting?" I asked. I didn't get it. Two vampires that were so accustomed to blood for maybe over thousands of years, and with no thought at all they just decided to switch? I found it highly unlikely. Someone was going to keep an eye on them. I remembered seeing Laurent in the meadow in one of the darkest times of my life, the memories muddled and unclear.

"_I've never stayed in one place for too long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But the restrictions are difficult…I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long. Sometimes I cheat."_

_Cheat_. What if Alec and Jane _cheat_?

"I'm not sure." Edward murmured, glancing at the stairs. "Jasper plans on being within a very close proximity between them. Too make sure they don't sneak off, and cheat, I suppose you could put it." He shrugged, using my word.

"Jasper plans on going on every hunt with them. He's very worried." One glance at tiny Alice.

"But their gifts… Would it be best if I went with him?" I asked, looking at Jasper hovering over the computer watching Carlisle and Rose.

"Bella," He laughed. "You're not here to protect everyone love. Of course, if you would like too, but I don't want any weight on your shoulders concerning Alec and Jane."

"But he'd be safer…" I muttered. Jasper twitched; obviously he was listening to our conversation.

Nessie pressed her tiny palm to my cheek.

Jasper crippled on the floor. Both Edward and I cringed. I patted her hand.

"No no, that won't happen." I looked up at Edward. "Just in case?" I said; it came out sounding more like a question. Edward pursed his lips. He must have been agreeing with me. Obviously, the twins were not trusted yet.

"Just in case." He repeated. Carlisle got up.

"Alright. We leave tomorrow."

--

**yay, chapter 3 :D okay hope you like it(: and review please :D**

**[IMPORTANT!]**

**.. and I seriously hate to do this, but ive decided that im not going to continue the story until I start to get reviews. Cause I wanna know what you guys think. ): soo.. im not gonna continue the story until I get at least [4] reviews for this chapter.. ahh, im such a bad person. :\**


	4. Options

**mm sorry it took so long to update.. (: but ahh!! D: here's chap. 4! (:**

**--**

"Edward, the Denali's will be over in a couple hours. Hospitality please." Carlisle asked putting his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Of course." Edward nodded.

Jasper had decided to go with Rosalie and Emmett after all and was hugging Alice goodbye. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and smiled at him. I looked away, giving them their well-deserved privacy.

"Who's coming?" Alec asked from the couch politely, his hands folded on his lap. Jane sat at his side; her eyes zipped across the room nervously. Esme and Carlisle hugged everyone goodbye, Rosalie and Emmett walked out behind them; a large smile pasted on Emmett's face while Rosalie gave a brief wave.

"The Denali's. Tanya's family," Edward said watching the door where Carlisle had just walked out. He turned to face them. "They'll be arriving soon."

"And I assume Tanya's family was here when the incident…?" Alec asked meekly. Jasper whipped his head around to look at him.

"Yes." His voice was sharp and direct. He hadn't let go of leaving us when the Volturi's arrival was just around the corner; bringing it up always made him tense. Neutrality stole over the room as he walked to the back windows with his arms folded behind his back. Little Jane had her eyes narrowed as she watched Jasper. It seemed she was very protective over Alec. My eyes seemed to narrow at her as well; I didn't like her looking at Jasper with that antagonistic glare…

Alec cleared his throat gently to regain attention. Alice stood up from the couch and began pacing before abruptly coming to a halt.

"And what exactly are your intentions going to be when Aro and Caius arrive, Alec? Will you fight along side with us? Or will you resume being their loyal pets?" She asked in a peppery tone.

Alec shrank into the couch while Jane gawked at her with flint-hard eyes.

"_That _is definitely not up for discussion!" Jane spat at Alice, suddenly on her feet. Alice seemed unmoved by Jane's outburst and glared at her through squinted eyes.

Jasper was at Alice's side immediately, growling quietly. My shield reflexively jumped out and enveloped Alice and Jasper. I could scarcely feel it, but tiny pangs were bouncing off my shield. Jane was trying very hard to control herself, but was slipping. Her glistening teeth were bared. Alec frowned at the floor, obviously embarrassed by his sister's hostility.

"Jane…" He cautioned. The faint taps faded as her anger ebbed. She huffed once before slumping back onto the couch.

"Well?" Alice pressed, folding her arms across her chest. Edward sighed before taking a step in front of her.

"We'll figure it out when Carlisle comes back." He reassured. Alice huffed once and trudged up the stairs with Jasper right behind her.

"What's with her?" I mouthed carefully so Alice wouldn't hear.

"Later." He said, watching the door now. Jacob burst through the front door then, his hair dripping wet. He stopped as soon as he saw Alec and Jane then took long strides towards me. He reached out for Nessie, his face hard. I tightly pulled her against my chest.

"_Please._" He begged. I don't know why, but I handed her over. The expression on his face was pleading, as if she would control him from trying to rip apart the murderous twins. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed with the gorgeous baby in his quivering arms. Nessie patted Jacobs face with her tiny palm.

"Yeah, I know, I saw them leave. Where'd they go Bella?" He asked me, sitting on the far end of the couch - away from Jane and Alec.

"Looking for vampires. Apparently we _are_ fighting." I replied in a blank tone. He sniffed once before turning to Alec and Jane.

His glare was murderous, and his arms quivered slightly before he dragged himself to the floor, crossing his legs and staring down at Nessie. She was in full pout-mode and had her tiny hand pressed against Jacob's arm.

They had some intercommunication that I, myself, could not understand. It was singular and unearthly… I hated myself for it, but I was extremely jealous of Jacob. The connection he had with my daughter was astounding, some supernatural tie because of his imprinting… I loved Jacob to death though and I wasn't holding anything against him. If there was anyone that could protect Renesmee more than Edward and I could, it was Jacob.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't noticed but I was frowning at Jacob. I wiped that off my face quickly before he could take notice. I smiled at Edward.

"Just thinking," I turned back to Jake. "What did the pack say?" Jacob looked up, the same look on his face whenever he wanted to explain something with great detail.

"Sam's flipping. He thinks Carlisle's crazy…" Jacob glared at Alec again with a look that almost made him look like he agreed with Sam… He probably did.

"Anyways," He said regaining my attention. "Seth's mellow of course, he said whatever Carlisle had decided, it was for the best. Leah is…" Apparently there were no words for Leah's temper right now. "Embry's not coming anywhere near the house." That caught me off guard.

"Why not?" I asked, stunned. Jacob looked sheepish suddenly.

"He's afraid he's going to imprint…" He answered with a timorous tone. My jaw dropped and my mouth formed a tiny _O_ of surprise.

"_Really_?" I almost felt like giggling… Edward didn't hold back, he let out a small chuckle. "That's stupid…" I gave a quick glance Jane's way. There was no way. Jane and Alec looked as if Jacob had spoken a second language. We would have to explain to them later.

"But just because Nessie… It's impossible." I wanted to take that back as soon as I said it. I didn't want to jinx anything and if Jacob could imprint on Nessie then maybe it was possible.

"Is it?" Jacob said in an ominous tone, echoing my thoughts.

"Well even if he _was,_ he shouldn't stay away from the house…" I replied. Jacob shrugged.

"It's whatever. Let him be a coward." The tiny light-bulb in my head went off, even though it was completely irrelevant to the topic.

"When do you think you will have to hunt again Alec…?" I asked. Edward dropped his arms and turned to Alec. He must have been wondering himself.

"Soon…" He murmured turning to Jane. Their eyes were both closer to black than the milky red. I couldn't imagine them with golden eyes. I couldn't imagine them changing their ways at all.

"Gah," Jacob muttered in a worried tone. I stood up, and hovered over Jane and Alec.

"How soon is _soon_?" I snapped. Jasper was going to leave soon, and I didn't want to have Edward be the one responsible for keeping the twins in check. Jane looked down and let out a tiny hiss.

"A few days…" Alec said staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Edward…" I squeaked in an octave higher. He nodded once at me.

Jasper came down the stairs then, walking towards the door in large strides. Alice skipped alongside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Jasper wheeled around and crushed her to his chest in a vise-tight hold.

"Be safe." He whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead and walking out the door.

"Bleh," Jane spat quietly. Alice danced to Edwards side and plopped herself on the floor next to him. Jacob cleared his throat once.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" He pressed. I smiled a tiny bit. I loved how Jacob considered himself a part of our family now.

Edward began pacing, his arms crossed across his chest then he heaved a sigh.

"I'm a bit surprised that Carlisle left us with fewer options." I raised an eyebrow at the sudden idea that I hadn't realized sooner.

"Kate's coming tomorrow morning. Couldn't she go with them? Of course I'll go with her too…" Edward's quick pace came to a halt.

"Nicely done Bella." Jacob smiled, clapping lightly. Edward laughed, and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Once again, you have astounded me," He gave me a swift peck before pulling the cell phone out of his back pocket. "I'll call the Denali's." He released me then and headed up the stairs. Nessie let out a shrill giggle. The tables' seemed to be turning for us.

"I didn't think it'd be this easy…" I murmured. Jacob smiled up at me and winked.

"Don't jinx anything Bells." He chuckled. I laughed with him but shut my mouth. With my bad luck, who knew what could happen?

Alec and Jane remained motionless on the couch. Of course they remembered Kate. The vampire with the "fire touch", as Vladimir and Stefan had described her. Although Jane and Kate had similar gifts, Jane looked a bit worried.

"Whose Jasper going with, Alice?" I asked her. He was either going to have to go with Carlisle or Rosalie. Alice's face dropped into a deep grimace.

"He's going by himself…" She whispered. I felt the air whoosh out of my chest in one take. It felt like I had been punched in the chest.

"_Why?!_" I screeched. Jasper was going _by himself_, to find _nomad_ vampires. Of course nothing was going to happen. _Angry_, _nomadic vampires_.

Affirmations. Nothing _bad_ was going to happen. Jasper would find us a _million_ vampires and we would finally defeat the Volturi. He was going to come back without a single scratch on him, or a single tear in his clothes.

"I didn't want him to either… But I think he has a good handle on this… He knows what he's doing, Bella." Alice reassured me.

The sound of Edward walking back down the stairs stopped me mid-sentence. His face was lost, confused.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, walking to his side.

"Kate is gone."

--

**sorrrrrry I took so long to effing update… fer real, fer real, im sorry lol. (: yeaaaah review please. (: **

**[IMPORTANT!]**

**.. and I seriously hate to do this, but ive decided that im not going to continue the story until I start to get reviews. Cause I wanna know what you guys think. ): soo.. im not gonna continue the story until I get at least [4] reviews for this chapter.. ahh, im such a bad person. :\**


End file.
